elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mythic Dawn Commentaries 2
|skyrim/value = 25 |skyrim/id = |oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/skill = Destruction |oblivion/weight = 5 |oblivion/value = 60 |oblivion/id = }} Summary This book is part of a four volume series. The other three books are: *''Mythic Dawn Commentaries 1'' *''Mythic Dawn Commentaries 3'' *''Mythic Dawn Commentaries 4'' Effects *Permanently increases Destruction skill (Oblivion) Locations Oblivion *On the third floor of West Weald Inn in Skingrad. *On the bed in Ranaline's House in Bravil. *Basement of Eugal Belette's House in Chorrol. *Basement of Jearl's House in Bruma. *On the third floor study of Ulen Athram's House in the Talos Plaza District. *In the Sunken Sewers Mythic Dawn Base in possession of the Sponsor. Skyrim *One copy can be found in the Mythic Dawn Museum in Dawnstar; it's locked in a display case with the other commentaries. Contents '' '' 'W'hosoever findeth this document, I call him brother. 'A'nswers are liberations, where the slaves of Malbioge that came to know Numantia cast down their jailer king, Maztiak, which the Xarxes Mysterium calls the Arkayn. Maztiak, whose carcass was dragged through the streets by his own bone-walkers and whose flesh was opened on rocks thereon and those angels who loved him no longer did drink from his honeyed ichors screaming "Let all know free will and do as they will!" 'Y'our coming was foretold, my brother, by the Lord Dagon in his book of razors. You are to come as Idols drop away from you one by one. You are exalted in eyes that have not yet set on you; you, swain to well-travelled to shatterer of mantles. You, brother, are to sit with me in Paradise and be released of all unknowns. Indeed, I shall show you His book and its foul-and-many-feathered rubric so that you can put into symbols what you already know: the sphere of destruction is but the milk of the unenslaved. I fault not your stumbling, for they are expected and given grace by the Oils. I crave not your downfalls, though without them you might surpass me even in the coming Earth of all infinities. Lord Dagon wishes you no ills but the momentous. And as He wants, you must want, and so learn from the pages of God this: the Ritual of Want: 'W'hisper to earth and earth, where the meddlers take no stones except to blood, as blood IS blood, and to the cracking of bone, as bone IS bone, and so to crack and answer and fall before the one and one, I call you Dragon as brother and king. 'H'ides of dreugh: 7 and 7, draught of Oil, 1 and 1, circles drawn by wet Dibellites: three concentric and let their lower blood fall where it may, a birth watched by blackbirds: Hearthfire 1st. Incant the following when your hearing becomes blurred: 'E'nraptured, he who finally goes unrecorded. 'R'ecorded, the slaves that without knowing turn the Wheel. 'E'nslaved, all the children of the Aurbis As It Is. Trivia *The first letters of each paragraph makes "Way Where" when put together, which is part of a clue for the location of the Mysterium Xarxes. *The letters of the Daedric Alphabet spell "Altadoon" which is a reference to the 36 Lessons of Vivec, where Altadoon is used numerous times. *The stylized symbol for the letter T is erroneously used for the letter "H" in the paragraph beginning "Hides of dreugh." As a result, readers may unwittingy put together "Way Wtere" instead of "Way Where" when looking for the clue to the location of the Mysterium Xarxes. This typo is also present in in the set of books presented in the display cabinet within Silus Vesuius's House in Dawnstar. Appearances * * de:Kommentare der mythischen Morgenröte, Band II es:Comentarios sobre Mysterium Xarxes, Libro segundo ru:Комментарии к Мистериуму Ксаркса Том 2 hu:Mitikus Hajnal fejtegetések II fr:Commentaires de l'Aube mythique, vol. 2